


A Grin without a Cat

by paynesgrey



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Olivia catches Sam Weiss leaving that night.





	A Grin without a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "escape" theme for [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Olivia Dunham catches Sam leaving, but he’s meandering around the shoes as if he has to attend to those last finishing touches.

Or – he _expects_ her. Olivia likes to believe in the latter. Olivia knows that Sam Weiss is much more than a curious character out of the looking glass; though, she delights in moments when he just is.

Once it infuriated her; he didn’t speak plainly and he always seemed to be testing her.

But now it’s different. Olivia feels a gravitas to his alley that night, even with Peter at home, sleeping in her bed. _Finally_, she thinks, as she smiles at the last thought.

“Trying to escape the law?” Olivia teases, and Sam turns around from the wall. Slowly, he meets her eyes, and as usual Sam has that look that he knows all the mysteries of the universe (or both universes, if you think about it).

“Olivia Dunham,” he says simply with a Cheshire grin. “I’m afraid I have no time for Clue tonight,” he says regretfully. “And the law could never catch me,” he muses additively.

“Then, this is business,” she says, nodding her head and prying. Sam raises a single eyebrow.

“More or less,” he answers, and she’s thrilled he’s given her that much at all. He studies her for a long pause and finally says, “You look happy. I find that quite a relief actually.”

Olivia tilts her head curiously. He can’t possibly know about her and Peter – or can he?

“How so?” she asks, leaning over the counter, and for the first time, Olivia sees a solid expression of joy on Sam Weiss’s face.

“It’s going to make my trip way more intriguing,” he says, putting on his hat and leaving her in his bowling alley with even more questions than before.  



End file.
